


看不見的尾巴 （十二）

by As_pirin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_pirin/pseuds/As_pirin





	看不見的尾巴 （十二）

等裴柱現回過神來的時候，她已經被抱到餐桌上。孫勝完沒有給自己任何喘氣的機會，隨即再次攫奪早已腫脹不堪的雙唇。猶如一匹飢餓多時的豺狼，那人時而啃咬時而舔拭，靈活的舌頭攪弄著她的口腔，盡情享用著面前的美饌。

孫勝完一手托住裴柱現細滑的後頸、一手焦急地解開襯衫紐扣。連綿的吻沿著白裡透紅的頸項游移到鎖骨處，像在標記地盤般，在粉嫩上留下深淺不一的痕跡。火勢又燒到了耳邊，溫熱的唇齒輕輕含住耳垂，吸吮再而細咬。尚未滿足的人伸手輕撫著平滑緊緻的下腹線條，繼而托住那蜜桃般的翹臀。

那掌心傳來的溫度與冰冷的空氣，交替刺激著裴柱現的肌膚。被情慾支配的呼吸愈趨紊亂，眼神也變得迷離。凌亂的秀髮略顯野性，半掛在身上的布料和絳紫色乳罩下的每一吋肌膚都染上一片紅，在月光的映照下微微透著細汗，整個畫面好不色情。裴柱現本能地渴望著下一波攻勢，環在孫勝完腰上的雙腿夾緊，將那人向自己拉近。此時，渾厚而沙啞的嗓音在耳邊響起。

 

「裴柱現，妳只能是我的。」

 

酒醒半分，裴柱現大概明白這是怎麼一回事了。像是給予肯定般，她輕柔地將對方的臉別過來，落下深深一吻。

 

「勝完啊，我只會是妳的。」

 

「...到床上？」事到如今，裴柱現只想和孫勝完雙雙跳進這深淵裡。

 

比起方才猛烈的進攻，孫勝完似乎稍微找回了半點理性。把懷裡的女人小心翼翼地放倒在床上，此時的她放慢了節奏，反而有一種悠然自在，氣定神閒的樣子。俯身貼近眼前的可人兒，她慢條斯理地脫去那礙事的衣物。

伸手鬆開那人背後的扣子，她握住了胸前渾圓豐滿的凝脂，或輕或重地揉捏著，指尖不時在頂端處打圈。沒有冷落另一片柔軟地，她伸出舌尖挑逗已經挺立的紅豆。抬眼一瞥，她心愛的姐姐閉著眼咬著唇，手緊抓著床單，嬌喘裡伴著嚶嚀，心焦難耐的表情，這一切都讓她非常滿意。

在山丘上徘徊片刻後，孫勝完又順著曼妙的線條滑落來到下腹一帶。邊舔吻著，邊仔細觀察掃描那人的反應，不消一會，機靈的獵犬便掌握到對方的敏感處。瞄準窈窕纖瘦的腰側，她先是猛地給予熾熱的親吻，再故意停下動作，等那人不由自住撫上她的後腦杓，才重新回應那隱晦的請求。正當呻吟愈趨頻密時，孫勝完卻抽起了身。

 

突如其來的虛空感令裴柱現微張雙眸，迷茫地試著尋找消失的熱源。面前的人捧起了自己的手背，憐愛般落下輕輕一吻。

 

「我在。」

 

她聽見孫勝完溫柔的撫慰。接著，那人用極為輕柔的動作解開了她褲頭上的拉鍊，緩緩脫去緊貼著雙腿的牛仔褲，繼而是她身上的最後一塊布料。內褲上的濕潤透露了她的身心正期待著更多的歡愉。她羞恥地扭過頭，手往下遮，不讓某人去看那已經一片泛濫的私密處。

 

「看著我，現兒。」手被那人拿開，「妳很美。」接著，右腿被架在她的肩膀上。

 

那人珍重地吻著她的腳背，緩緩往上攀，由小腿到膝蓋，至大腿的內側，那專注的神情就像一位虔誠又忠心的騎士，在膜拜著心中高貴優雅的女王。

孫勝完無法將視線移開，看著那性感的胴體底下透著誘人的殷紅，她只想繼續探索這慾望的盡頭。她將裴柱現的雙腿分開，捧起女人的手，十指緊扣，埋下頭親臨那秘密花園。輕吻著陰唇，她試探般伸出舌尖在中間的縫隙來回滑動，對方微微弓起腰，更多的液體從小穴流出。她於是順水推舟，含住了腫脹的蜜豆，輕頂，旋繞，吸吮，試圖把那人靈魂最深處的渴望全挖出來。

 

接踵而至的快感迷惑著裴柱現的心智，她感覺都快要不認識自己了。雖然緊握著那人的手嘗試阻止自己發出更陌生的音調，但另一手卻情不自禁抓著孫勝完的髮絲，把熱源往腿間推。

 

私處傳來陣陣電流，酥麻的感覺從脊髓爬到頭頂。一波一波的潮浪地將她推向情慾的漩渦，縱使深知會被吞噬，她卻沒有絲毫反抗的意願。在快要被淹沒於漆黑的海洋時，她聽見孫勝完的呼喚。

 

「可以嗎，現兒？」那人拼命壓住想要狠狠侵佔自己的衝動，吻了吻大腿內側，誠懇地詢問著。

 

「別問，」裴柱現放下了僅存的最後一點矜持，捧著那人的臉往上帶，撒嬌般拉咬對方的下唇，又害羞地緊閉雙眼。「快點...」

 

先在眉間落下一吻，孫勝完的中指在陰唇的山脊上沾點濕潤，徐徐沒入，身下的人兒隨著動作吐出愜懷的嘆息。甬道的內壁緊緊地包圍著修長的手指，規律不一地收縮著，孫勝完咽了咽口水，開始律動。抽插的節奏漸漸加快，兩人的呼吸都變得粗重起來。欣賞著裴柱現仰著頭開著口，性感嫵媚的神態，她傾身堵住那誘惑的珠唇，再探入一根手指。

體內那難以言諭的空虛被孫勝完狠狠地填滿，裴柱現眉頭深鎖，只能順著本能發出滿足的呻吟。滾燙的情慾隨著血液流遍全身，每一個細胞都在渴望著被戀人徹徹底底地霸佔。就在孫勝完施力頂撞最深處的敏感時，她終於在一聲高亢下迎來了高潮。她感覺到骨盆間的肌肉不住抽搐，腳趾也因為那難以招架的亢奮攣曲起來。視線和聽覺變得模糊，全身乏力，在這虛無飄渺的空間裡過了不知道多久的時間，她才漸漸恢復了意識。

「我愛妳，現。」被戀人寵溺地喚著小名，裴柱現覺得自己被滿滿的幸福包圍著。

「勝完啊，我也愛妳...」

 

等她的姐姐總算恢復些許體力後，某隻作賊心虛的小松鼠才細心地幫對方洗澡和卸妝。

 

「所以你剛剛...吃醋了？」

 

擁有嬰兒般稚嫩素顏的女人，其實頗慶幸年下戀人終於能對自己任性一點。只是，那人聞言又垂下了眼睛，像是不小心倒翻飲料的小孩子，一副等著被罵的模樣。

「不是你說的嗎？裴柱現是孫勝完的。」裴柱現嘆了口氣，捧起那最新消瘦不少的臉。

「所以，以後有什麼事，不准憋在心裡。」「你的喜怒哀樂，我都要知道。」

「...要是我又吃醋呢？」「...要是我對你發脾氣呢？」

裴柱現只想讓孫勝完知道，自己準備的愛，足夠包容她的一切。

 

 

「因為是妳，全都可以。」  
—————————  
到站啦，下次見～


End file.
